


Waking Up

by jelazakazone



Series: merlin advent 2011 [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OC wakes up to a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> continuation of the story started in day 14 of merlinadvent. This is for day 17. Thanks for awesome beta help from kleinefee92, twilighthdfan.

That night, tucked up in his warm bed, the child fell asleep with visions of a young Merlin all tied up, terrified, and facing serkets alone. Although when he dreamed, it was of flying on the back of Kilgharrah, the wind ruffling his hair and chilling his exposed flesh, and he slept deeply.

In the morning, he awoke to rime-frosted windows. Padding over to the fire, he looked out the window and saw more white. He thought to himself, “Oh, more snow,” until the white shifted and he realized that it was a big animal. He sucked in a deep breath and yelled, “Is that a dragon? It’s a miracle!” Running over to Merlin, he shook his grandpa and said excitedly, “Grandpa, Grandpa, there’s a dragon outside.”

Merlin jerked awake and looked out the window. “By my beard, that is a dragon!” he exclaimed. “Quickly, get your boots and furs and let’s go out and talk with him”

All bundled up, the old man and the young boy stepped outside and went around the corner of the house to meet Aithusa.


End file.
